Confused
by katnipsc
Summary: A sweet story as to how they fall for each other.
1. Beginning

"Hey Liss, could you please send me the notes for the day?", said Rose, while talking to her best friend, as she went through the mailbox, looking for study related material, that had been mailed by Mr. Stan.

It had been a long long day, and she was tired, wanting nothing more than to sleep, but the exams were knocking on her door, and her mind didn't let her be at peace, thus she sat on her bed with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, flipping through pages of her book, as her sketch book expressed it's betrayal, from her desk.

Sparing her self the agony, she went to the desk, pulled the chair, sat on it, and with a sigh, and a promise to draw only a tiny little doodle, got to work.

The phone ringing at three in the morning, surprised her, for she had fallen asleep with the mechanical pencil in her hand, and head on her copy .

" You better have a good reason to wake me up this early sparky." She greeted the person on the other side.

"Rose!" exclaimed her best friend," we had plans for a sleepover tonight and you never arrived ."

"Good thing we could study alone." spoke the supposed caller in the background.

"Eww! I needn't need to know that sparky pants." Rose replied cringing.

"Sorry, Liss ,"she added, " I promise I'd make it up to you!"She replied in all honesty, her mind already trying to find time, readjusting her schedule!

The conversation soon came to an end, with the couple bidding Rose an advanced good morning and a promise to catch up with her at the university.

Looking at the time, the poor girl couldn't help but groan. She needed sleep, more time to sleep, so instead of reading she slept.

The next time the alarm jolted Rose out of her slumber, she realized that she was late for her class.

Changing into the first thing at hand- which so happened to be a white shirt, yellow sneakers and jeans( one from her unending supply of black jeans,) and , she was on her way to the class.

Donuts from the cafeteria proved to be her saviours as she gobbled the last bite moments before entering the class, and nearly choked on her water realizing that Mr. Stan had decided on holding a surprise test .

By the time the test came to an end, Rose couldn't her but pat herself on the back, for having kept up with the classes.She was satisfied knowing that she actually remembered more from the classes than she'd expected.

"Why all smilie Rosie?" Someone said bumping into her.

Bursting her bubble, stood none other than Mason, Rose's best buddy.These two had a combo deal, to never leave the others side and to support each other whenever in need.

If Rose happened to be at any place at the university, it was a given that Mason wouldn't be far away.

"The test went better than expected." Rose gushed all excitedly, taking the offered packet of chips.

"Oh! that's nice to know, I know, I'd hopefully pass." Replied Mason, with a guilty smile.Half of the day was then spent, attending classes, the gaps in between filled by Lissa's, Christian's and Mase's presence.

By the time Rose reached her dorm room she couldn't be happier, so she'd plans to go by. Plans to sleep for the next forty hours, for It was the weekend.

.

.

.

What Rose hadn't expected was meeting someone...

It's my birthday today.I turn nineteen on the nineteenth of September,and literally I should go and study for I have two exams tomorrow,but here is a new short story I have for you all, my present to you, a way to express my gratitude for all the love and support I've recieved on this platform. Thanks for being so accepting and warm.

This'll be a short story, as I ease myself back into the flow of writing.Worry not if you have been following my other works, they'd be updated sooner than you expect.

"Confused",would be updated in the next two weeks almost daily so keep up.

Hoping to hear from you, apologizing for the prolonged absence.

Much love,

Katnipsc.:)


	2. Conversation

"Hey" they said ,"the librarian told me that you borrowed the last copy of the book I so needed." Looking up from the book, I couldn't help but be surprised.

"I was wondering, if only I could have it for a couple of days, or just this weekend,It'd be very helpful." she requested.

It was her. It was Rose.

Not receiving a reply, she continued with a pleading look," look, my tests start from Wednesday and I need the book to cross check with some stuff and I'd be grateful if you could just lend me the book, even if its for like hours, I'd be grateful."

Unable to form a coherent reply, I simply flipped the book close and handed it to her, seeing her smile, made my day.I couldn't help but smile back as she marvelled at the book like it was a treasure.

Not wasting her time, she occupied the chair opposite to me, took out her note book and got to work with the book.

Hours passed, as she kept on working, and despite trying to read, my eyes wandered back to her face, all scruched up and concentrating on her work.

I tried to leave, wondering that I'd seem creepy and cause her discomfort, but was only dragged back by my will to spend some more time in her company.

So instead of returning empty handed, I grabbed some snacks from the cafeteria and headed back to the library. To the very same table where she sat.

She'd been working for hours and I couldn't help but wonder if she'd be hungry. On a whim I'd gotten the snacks for her, but I wondered if she'd accept it from me, for all I was , was a stranger.

A stranger she'd had to interact with, for a book.

Taking a donut out from the paper bag, I slid the packet towards her, "Would you like to have some of this?"

I could practically hear my heart thump in my ears, at the mere small gesture. She looked up from her notebook, her eyes meeting mine, landing on the paper bag, noticing the donuts and glowing afterwards.

"Oh my! " She exclaimed happily out loud, loud enough to have people stare at us not so pleasantly.

Noticing which, she toned her voice down, but the gleam in her eyes brightened, "Would you mind if I take two?" she queried.

I'd not gotten the donuts on purpose, just the fact that they were available, but noticing her reaction I concluded that they probably were something she liked, and I couldn't help but be pleased at the mere coincidence.

"Nope. No worries." I replied with a chuckle, sitting and munching on my own snack sneaking glances at her busy self, jotting down words on her notebook.

The gods must have surely looked upon me, and put me in the book of favorites, for I couldn't be happier and couldn't wish enough for this moment to last forever.

She was here, right here, in front of me, and for the first time in the span of nearly two years, I'd once again had the opportunity to speak to her, meet her and greet her as a person, and not a ghost who admired her from afar.

She had a personality that stood out, yet seemed to be unaware of it all.

It was my second week at the university when I'd seen her for the first time, she'd helped Vika on her way and I couldn't have been grateful enough, but she hadn't remembered the event nor me, but ever since I couldn't get her out of my mind.I was curious,so very curious seeing her.

She had been the someone, who'd slowly grown on my mind, just by mere observation, for if she was around, my eyes often landed on her, and went back to her again and again, as I took in her habits ,her behavior, her accent, the smallest of her features.Just knowing the small things brought me happiness, and seeing her sit in front of me, having conversed with her certainly would be my much treasured memory.

Thank you everyone for the warm welcome and kind comments,thank you for all the greetings,I'm humbled by the love you showered me with. I'll be replying to all really soon. So yay!Exams got over today, and I'm a free person for a while.Be back tomorrow.

With love,

katnipsc.:)


	3. Admiration?

Scrolling through pages after pages of poetry wasn't something I'd have ever voluntarily done,had it not been for Lissa.Ever since she'd met Sidney,the girls had gone gaga,over poetry,and classic literature,cue - unending references and inside jokes,I never understood,so here I was now a member of the university's literary club,who were working to compile a set of under appreciated and lesser known poems, thus the list,of which I had to choose three,and state in my words as to why it was worth being a part of the compilation.

Being unable to find much of interest, in a span of few hours, I reverted back to my favorite, falling back on words of Browning and Frost, seeking comfort in words that I knew by the back of my hands.

"Stopping by the woods" a personal favorite, popped up on the screen and I couldn't help but read out loud.

Closing my eyes, I could picture it all, the lake,the wind ,the white snow, the horse,the jingle of its bells, the expansive darkness of the evening! It looked beautiful.

Slowly opening my eyes, and grounding myself to the reality, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a similar experience, a moment of realization someday.

One day, I promised myself, one day I'd live the life I wanted, do things I'd love and enjoy it to the fullest, until then, it'll be cookies to eat and the required books.

Two hours later, unable to continue studying anymore, I started wrapping stuff up and placing it aside, deciding to go for a run.It had been a while since I'd been out of the dorm, and reading the poem somehow made me crave being out in the open, get some fresh air, feel the breeze.

Putting on required shoes and comfortable clothed, I stepped out.

It was a pleasant evening, and noticing the time ,I guessed I had about an hour and a half before it got dark, and I'd have to go back to Lissa as per our plans to hang out.

An hour of run , all sweaty and short of breathe I realized that once again I'd forgotten to bring my bottle of water along.

Trying to bring my frantically thumping heart to its normal pace, and cool down, I sat down on the nearest wooden bench trying to control my breathe, as my eyes took in my surrounding, I was on a mission to find some source of water," there must be", prompted my mind.

I nearly missed it and had to look carefully, to ensure what I'd noticed was correct.

Calmly walking over to the other bench at a distance, I took out my phone, took a few pictures, put my phone away, and marvelled at the sight in front of me.

It was both cute and adorable, for I didn't know how it was possible to fold that huge a form on this small a bench, and still look so good.

The sudden melody of a guitar started playing from somewhere, he moved, and panicking I awkwardly went and sat on the bench beside, pretending to be on a call.

I saw the book fall from his hands, as he jolted awake, to attend to the call.

_'That ringtone really got me good.'_ I couldn't help but think grudgingly.

Seeing the book, while on phone, he gently picked it up, dusted it carefully, looked all over it to ensure that it hadn't been harmed and then hugged it to his chest.

This action literally made a smile tug at the end of my lips,for caring was a quality which he had innately, and I'd come to take notice of it.

Three days,it had been three days since I'd met him at the library and there was something about him which was amazingly calming, his voice soothing and his presence comforting.

And I couldn't help but try to know a bit more about him, as I'd asked around seeking to find things about him, but not seem like a stalker. A random statement here and there to prompt others to speak, a little curiosity about a certain person I saw, proved to take me a long way.

The last two days had seen me smiling randomly at the memory of the donuts, I'd been given, and the glances of him I'd stolen for he was someone to marvel at.

A light tap on my shoulder, brought me out from the reverie.

"Hello, Rose, I thought it was you?" He commented with a small smile, as I panicked from within_._

_"Had he seen me take his picture?"_

_"Did he see me scurrying away when his phone rang?"_

_"He must think that I was a creep!"_

Embarrassed as I was, unable to form a coherent reply, I just politely nodded my head,smiling a bit.

"You,here? "He questioned, and I breathed in relief.

" I was out for a run, and then Lissa called for we had plans to hang out."I answered in a semi normal tone, trying to make every thing look fine, all normal with nothing out of place.

"O",he added. " You going back to the university ?"

"Will it be okay if I tag along?" He adds to my affirmation.

And with a small 'sure', we walk down the path, back to the university, feeling all bubbly and giddy on the inside.


	4. vulnerability

Having submitted the last of assignments, meeting the deadlines, I was satisfied, with plans to sleep in for the rest of the day.

Stepping into the room, switching the lights on,I couldn't help but sigh in dismay -the books unarranged, assignments littered across the floor, the clothes to be laundered bunched up in the corner, dust coating still surfaces.It was a mess.

The stress of meeting the deadlines had had me abandon daily life activities, my focus solely on completion of studies ,I'd been deep and drowning in stress.

Dropping my books and bag on the table, I lay on the bed, feeling tired and lost.I considered myself to be a well managed person, but it was in moments as this when I longed for my family, a neat place to come to, a warm meal, people to share my content and emotions with, an opportunity to let lose and just be.In times as now, the management was slightly hampered. It wasn't easy to leave them and travel to a whole different continent and make a life amongst total strangers.

Yes, now and then we'd talk on phone, or skype but that was no way near to feeling close to home.

Cue the longing.My mind with nothing to occupy it, longed to talked to Karo or tease or perhaps chide Vika, I wanted to eat what mama cooked and wished to turn around and see yeva sitting on her chair knitting, with her tarot cards on the table beside her.

With the same longing, I got up from the bed and dragged myself to the library, to the comfort of my westerns.If it wasn't my family I could feel closer to now, the fictional characters could possibly help subdue the ache.

Time in the library was lost, without a track. Third book, I was a few pages in when I heard a soft sob. Moments later another.

It wasn't something I was unfamiliar with. Shedding tears definitely wasn't an easy thing to do, and it was then people looked for quiet secluded places.Isolated from company was a better way to be vulnerable.

Something about this person was distracting, for despite trying to get back to reading, I couldn't.Finally giving up, I got up, put the book back and decided to go and see if I could be of any assistance to this person.

I was frozen in place, seeing the sight before me.

Hair tied up in a messy bun, the lose locks held back by a hairband, (or was it a handkerchief?!) a baggy hoodie and red face, as she constantly sniffed, wiping her tears away, with hands caressing the page.

Roza sat at the corner-most nook crying her eyes out at what I supposed was a book plot.

And it was such a disarming site,but equally endearing.It was a moment in which she was vulnerable but not for her own self but that to a book.It showed that she felt, felt emotions and wasn't afraid to show them.

I don't know how long I stood there, beside the bookshelf just watching her cry, sober up ,cry again and then finally, when she looked up, the mild panic that arose within caused me to jump up and duck into the aisle beside.

Mere seconds were spent as I stood stupefied, listening to my heart pound, loud and clear in my ears.

Little time had passed, when soft footsteps had me walking deeper into the aisle, grabbing the first book that my hand fell on, I pretended to stand and read it in the most sincere way possible, as she peeked from the corner, then her entire figure came into view, as she fixed her hoodie--walked into the aisle-- stopped at a distance--looked up the bookshelf -- placed the book in its place--an left .

She left without a word, and I was about to sigh in relief, when she peeked from around the corner, "Dimitri , that's a good book, but I doubt you'd enjoy reading it held upside down." And she was gone.

The heat pouring into my cheeks made me realize how flustered I was , as I slumped against the book shelf, sitting on the library floor, and couldn't help but laugh at my situation.


	5. Burrito

Lissa and Rose have been friends for years now, and had seen each other through it all, the highs and the lows.

So when Rose wasn't picking up her call, even after seven tries, and it was merely six in the afternoon, Lissa took it in her hands to go and check up on her friend.

Knocking twice, she used the key, unlocked the door and peeked in to the room only to find it very neat, clean and finely arranged,it looked as if Rose had been cleaning around the place, but also it was the exam week, so it seemed out of place.

Also out of place was the fluffy violet blanket all nicely rolled up on the centre of the bed.

Rose liked it way too much to put it anywhere, also Rose seemed missing.

Entering the room, Lissa almost doubled up in laughter, taking out her phone she took a picture and went to lay on the bed, hugging her friend who lay deep asleep snoring lightly, wrapped comfortably in her favorite blanket.

Lissa could count on fingers the number of times she'd witness the stress of exams get to her friend.

-Rose became a compulsive cleaner when stressed.

-Sometimes it made her sad, and a sad Rose could be clingy.

-A sad Rose needed to be fed, sugar made the sadness go away all too soon.

-A sad Rose and on periods wasn't everyone's cup of tea.

Were some of the many facts about Rose, Lissa knew all to well.

Watching her best friend sleep there and then made Lissa want to protect her, and acting on it, she hugged Rose's sleepy form.

It took a few minutes but getting all too warm in the blanket, Rose cracked her eyes open to find her best friend and a smile made a way on her face.

"I knew of the cleaning and the craving Rose, this though", she said pointing at the blanket," is new."

"Its a burrito of sadness.I am the burrito of sadness."

The reply was so sincerely put, but the very next moment both the girls cracked up.Laughing at Rose's words.

"The burrito needs to go away, I brought some donuts."Lissa says, retrieving the packet from the desk beside and showing it to Rose, who now lay smiling ear to ear.


	6. Mr stranger

Dimitri had no plans for the evening and hence was cuddled up under blankets, with his headphones on, his foot tapping to the beat, but that never meant that he could enjoy his evening in peace.

Little was the poor soul aware of what was to befall him.

It was a text at first, then a call, which went unnoticed, since the cell phone was on silent.

Persistent as the person on the other end was, the next step was simply to accompany Dimitri to the destination.

Tasha had arranged for a party at her residence and had pointedly requested Adrian to bring his cousin along with the promise to introduce him to a friend of hers who she stated would be ' the one' for Adrian. Intrigued as he was, Adrian agreed, he had an inkling of where Tasha wanted to go with it.

Tasha fancied the well built soft spoken Russian man, but as Adrian liked to put it-his cousin could sometimes be dense.

Quite oblivious to the beauty's fascination with him, Dimitri kept Tasha at an arm's length, the very way he treated everyone who wasn't his family, with courtesy and calm.

Adrian didn't hate Tasha, but something about her, did irk him, sometimes he wished that Dimitri would simply turn her down and clear the air, but it seemed to be a far-fetched thought, since his cousin paid little heed to the issue.

"Rise and shine cowboy", he said, grabbing the blanket and throwing it to the corner of the room, to find a squinting, agitated and confused Dimitri.

"Tasha organized a party and we're invited."Adrian stated all too cheerfully.

It was the tone that said, you won't be able to opt out in amy way.

Groaning, Dimitri relented to his cousins demands. He'd been in similar situations previously all teaching him that getting over with it was far better than going against it.

Also, a drunk Adrian was far more pliant than a sober one, just that it took his a little too many shots to be drunk. The Russian genes were to blame.

That was the only plan he had, get Adrian drunk and return as soon as possible.

The ride to the place was comfortable, the sight of it, not so much.

What could have been a beautiful garden, was awfully decorated with cheap flashy lights and the ground was littered with paper cuos, plates and things Dimitri certainly didn't want to know.

The party within the mansion was a different world in itself. Loud music, flashy lights and a little too many people for his liking.

He could guarantee that atleast half the people here, were from the campus itself and that was a breach of rules, for it was beyond the official hours.

Adrian vanished from his sight all too soon for his liking and he stood alone, in the corner of the crowded room, looking for a relatively empty space, with a cup of orange liquid in hand, which had been handed to him by a guy, stating that it was orange juice , but he couldn't bring himself to trust the guy's words and simply held onto the cup for the sake of politeness as he eagerly sought for an opportunity to dump the liquid away.

Had Dimitri not caught the sight of Tasha, scanning the crowd, he would never have decided to move to the crowded space, between drunk strangers , too far gone to care for sobriety. He respected her, but sometimes Tasha's company could be overbearing. The woman, according to him was too full of herself. Not that he considered it bad, but somehow she appeared too shallow to him and he simply wanted to avoid running into her.

He had been in better conditions, simply looking out for his cousin, until familiar brown locks caught his attention. He didn't know her all to well, but Rose never looked like the party kind to him. But who was he to judge for he was in the party too, despite not being a fan of them.

Dimitri considered himselft to be the more of an intimate gathering kind of person over the hub bub of a grand celebration.

Before he knew of his actions, he stood behind her, as she clumsily jumped up and down in a corner, on the outskirts of the crowd.

"Hey." He said awkwardly, trying to gain her attention.

" Hey" she replied all too animatedly, not turning to him.

"You drank a lot, are you okay?"

"Yup.Yup. "

"Do you need any assistance?"

"Those shorts look ridiculous."

Her reply had him looking down at his attire, he was confused.

"Rose, who did you come with?"

"Nope, I won't tell you Mr Stranger." she replied giggling.

"Rose, I'm Dimitri."

"Nope, Dimitri is tall, he is cute and polite and you are a painting Mr stranger."

If one could see it was then, Dimitri's face turned red, his next words were mumbles as he tried to regain his composure, besides realizing that Rose had been taking to the painting on the wall in front of her not him.

" Rose, can you please turn around."

"Oh its you!" she exclaimed grinning widely, what happened next was kinda unexpected, she grabbed his hands, tugging him forward, "you need to meet someone. Meet Mr stranger " , she said pointing to the painting. "Mr Stranger, this is my Dimitri."

The weirdly pleasant feeling in his stomach that followed was something new to him.


	7. headache

She woke up, feeling nauseous with her head pounding. The blankets surrounding her were comfortably warm, soft, smelt good and that was a relief, unwilling to even move, Rose ducked her head under the blankets and was lost to the world.

It was a gentle tap on the blanket rather multiple gentle taps on the blanket that she had been avoiding for a while now. She felt far from good and wanted to hide away from the world. Thought of light and slightest of sounds equated agony at the moment.

"Please pull the blinds on, and don't you dare say a word." She whined gathering courage to face what she currently considered the harsh world.

"I'm never drinking again!" She said sitting up under the blanket.

"How do you do it every weekend?"

"How are you even alive?!"

"I've atleast thought of twelve ways to detach my head by now, just that none of it is human friendly. "

" Was it four-... five... hours? The limit upto which severed limbs and body parts could be patched up together and still expected to function properly?"

" I seriously need to reconsider my life choices. "

Her monologue concluding with a dramatic sigh.

The next moment had her slumping face forward under the blanket because apparently her head felt tons heavier, sitting up was straining her neck and," there's only so much weight my poor shoulder can bear. "

It was way too quiet around her and after what left like an eternity, she decided to see if things could be improved, for she'd felt better, before agreeing to her friends pestering requests, and was now determined to get back to the good phase so that she could make Liss pay for it.

A week full of sleepovers, ice-cream, with the best action movies and thrillers sounded really appealing.

"Tap twice on the blanket, if you've pulled the blinds"

The softest of taps followed her words.

Pulling the blankets down her head, her eyes met an almost dark room and it was soothing, She could she a part of the silhouette by her table, as it moved to hand her a glass of water with a tablet beside it!

"Goodness! You're my saviour! Is that for headache?!" she whispered in relief!

She took a few more minutes to compose herself, then per habit her hands moved to her hair, to untangle the mess that she'd gotten used to over the years but her hands were met with a loose braid," you are so getting better at this, Liss."

The silhouette moved, away from the chair it had been sitting on, a dim light was then switched on, and it took her moments to comprehend that in front of her stood not Lissa but Dimitri, confused, guilty, alarmed, she couldn't pin point his expression, but looking around she realized that it wasn't even her dorm room and the events of the previous night came flooding back.

_"Have you ever tried Chocolate sauce with ketchup ? "_

_"Nope"_

_"Good, you can then be trusted."_

_"Your hair is really great, better than even Mr. Stranger's"_

_There had been no reply only Dimitris ears turning somewhat red._

_"Do you like mac n cheese?"_

_"I don't hate it, but I prefer the healthier options."_

_"Never took you for a salad person."_

_"I'm not a salad person."_

_"Mr Stranger, meet Mr Salad._

_Dimitri could only sigh on reply._

_" Where's your duster cowboy? "_

_" I'm not a cowboy. "_

_" Hmm... Where's your duster sheriff? "_

_The words almost had Dimitri choking on the water that he was keeping handy that evening._

_"You didn't deny it.. So a sheriff it is." said Rose giggling._

_"Let's go for a round, find all those criminals. "_

Recalling the events had Rose's cheek warm up! Her face once again ducked under the blanket, planning of ways to escape the awkward situation.

...

_Finding criminals had been Rose's motive._

_That's how Dimitri had ended up walking side by side to a drunken Rose, headed for her dorm, for Dimitri had made up a tale as to how the knew a spot where they could arrest notorious criminals and Rose was way too happy to accompany him._

_They were half the way to the dorm when Dimitri had realised that Rose wouldn't be allowed to enter, it was past two in the morning, Lissa and Christian were still at the party, __he had no idea of who else were her friends, didn't want to intrude her privacy and he tried calling __Alberta for a favor but the call never connected due to network issues, __having no choice he had taken her to his place._

_He had experience with drinking and could stomach it well, unlike Ivan, hence just as a precaution he'd fished out the required tablets for headache, and placed them with water on the table beside her head._

_He'd wrapped her up in the softest of blankets he had, for a moment his eyes had been glued to her hair, then gathering his thoughts he'd urged himself to move, he'd set up a make shift bed on the couch, folded his legs to tuck his frame in the small space and waited for sleep to claim him._

_Minutes had passed when Rose had started whining in her sleep and on trying to think of a way to ease Rose, Dimitri had realized that it was her hair tickling her face that had disturbed her.__So with much hesitation and care, he'd loosely gather all her hair and pleated it just like the hundreds of times he'd done for Vika.__Satisfied with his handiwork, he'd gone back to sleeping, with a book in hand, and woken to find Rose still very much asleep._


End file.
